


A work for justified italics

by testy3



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy3/pseuds/testy3





	

A paragraph to be normal. Run a manual sweep of anomalous airborne or electromagnetic readings. Radiation levels in our atmosphere have increased by 3,000 percent. Electromagnetic and subspace wave fronts approaching synchronization. What is the strength of the ship's deflector shields at maximum output? The wormhole's size and short period would make this a local phenomenon. Do you have sufficient data to compile a holographic simulation?

A paragraph to be justified. Run a manual sweep of anomalous airborne or electromagnetic readings. Radiation levels in our atmosphere have increased by 3,000 percent. Electromagnetic and subspace wave fronts approaching synchronization. What is the strength of the ship's deflector shields at maximum output? The wormhole's size and short period would make this a local phenomenon. Do you have sufficient data to compile a holographic simulation?

_A paragraph to be italic. Run a manual sweep of anomalous airborne or electromagnetic readings. Radiation levels in our atmosphere have increased by 3,000 percent. Electromagnetic and subspace wave fronts approaching synchronization. What is the strength of the ship's deflector shields at maximum output? The wormhole's size and short period would make this a local phenomenon. Do you have sufficient data to compile a holographic simulation?_

_A paragraph to be justified and italic. Run a manual sweep of anomalous airborne or electromagnetic readings. Radiation levels in our atmosphere have increased by 3,000 percent. Electromagnetic and subspace wave fronts approaching synchronization. What is the strength of the ship's deflector shields at maximum output? The wormhole's size and short period would make this a local phenomenon. Do you have sufficient data to compile a holographic simulation?_

A normal paragraph again. Run a manual sweep of anomalous airborne or electromagnetic readings. Radiation levels in our atmosphere have increased by 3,000 percent. Electromagnetic and subspace wave fronts approaching synchronization. What is the strength of the ship's deflector shields at maximum output? The wormhole's size and short period would make this a local phenomenon. Do you have sufficient data to compile a holographic simulation?


End file.
